My True Love
by CookingQueen123
Summary: Serena Found Darien with another will she forgive him or forget


My True love

**My True love!**

**By: Earthqueen12**

**Its was a rainy day and Serena was walking over to her fiancés apartment Darien. She was going to tell him that she was pregnant. She was getting up to his floor, and when she went to knock on his door she heard noises, she heard someone say" More Darien More". Serena was half way to tears but she held them back because Darien would think she was a wimpy woman. She knocked on the door and Darien was there standing like he had seen a ghost or a zombie." Serena…..what are you doing here?" He said stuttering. 'Well I wanted to see how you where doing but I think that you are doing fine you asshole. We are threw you egotistic moron. I thought that you cared about me but I guess that you are just a jerk who is in need of love twenty four seven. I am leaving so have a nice life Darien". And with that she left out of his life forever. Darien was standing there tears running down his checks. He couldn't believe that she thought that he didn't love her or didn't care about her. Well he did cheat on her with a red head bitch. Darien went into his apartment and told Beryl to go and she said" But Darien we were having such a good time!" "Beryl its over if I lose Serena then I lose my life. I have to go and catch her before she leaves. Bye." And there Darien left to find his beloved Serena. Serena was at the train station hoping that Darien would come and sweep her off my feet. Just before she got on the plate Darien starting shouting "Serena please doesn't go I am so sorry please don't go!" Darien came over and swept Serena into his arms and started to kiss the daylights out of her." Darien I am not going anywhere just as long you don't see Beryl anymore okay!" "Serena I promise that I won't cheat ever and never again." "Hey Darien when I came over the reason I was coming was because I was going to tell that we are having a baby I am pregnant." "Serena that is so great I am so excited. How about we go out for dinner and talk about what we should get for the baby. Okay?" "That would be so great to do." And that's what they did they talked about the baby and the names. 9 months later Serena and Darien were getting ready for a spring ball when Serena cried out in pain Darien came rushing to see what happened." Serena what's wrong honey?" My water just broke I need to get to the hospital or I'll have this baby right now." They rushed to the hospital and when they got there Serena lost consciousness and everyone was worried. Darien got so scared when she lost consciousness he was about to cry when he heard a huge scream. He knew that scream Serena was screaming and he had to rush to the room they let him in and Serena screamed "it's about time you got here where you have been?" "I am so sorry Serena the last time I saw you, you where unconscious I am so sorry." Another contraction hit Serena and this one hurt like hell. She started to scream and push and then they heard a tiny little cry. But Serena felt another contraction so she pushed when the doctor said so and then there was another tiny little cry." Congratulations Mrs. Shields you have twins one's and boy and another one's a girl…." But she never got to finish that sentence because Serena's pulse was dropping rapidly ad Darien was crying. They brought the paddles out and started to shock her until her pulse went and it did she was back to normal but they didn't know when she would wake up or if she would at all. Darien was getting mad and sad so he went to go see his son and daughter. They looked so cute but he didn't know what to name them since Serena wasn't awake yet. Darien went back to Serena's room to see how she was doing. When he got there he was so excited to Serena up and happy. Darien ran over and gave her a huge hug. "Serena your alive and awake thank god, I thought that you were dead." "Darien has you named the twins yet?" "No I was waiting for you so we could name them together." The doctors brought the two babies in and handed them to their parents. Serena thought that Casey would be great and Darien thought that Chris would be a great name for their son. Serena got out of the hospital 3 weeks later and they brought the twins home and put them to bed while they made lunch. "I am so happy to have the twins finally home and be home from the hospital." Darien and Serena spent the night feeding the babies and changing there diapers. Around 10 pm the twins finally went to sleep and so did Darien and Serena.**


End file.
